


A Sword for Master

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: A Sword for Master [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, POV Second Person, Self-Sacrifice, Unrequited Love, Unwanted Pregnancy, but not really? not like dead-death, catdemon!Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: If the problem was a thousand-year old demon blade, then you’d solve it by asking the smith for one as well.





	A Sword for Master

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on February 14, 2015.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Happy Valentine’s Day? I had wanted to post for Valentine’s Day but I ended up writing a sad fic instead of something more sweet. xD; I’d actually wanted to write a story with a plot like this for a long time, but had struggled with a way of making it come out good. I’m honestly a sucker for plot lines like this, and I’m glad this came out well~ Enjoy~

“Are you sure?” the demon asked, taking another step out into the moonlight, his sharp yellow eyes piercing.

“I’m sure,” you asserted, attempting to puff yourself up in the presences of creature.

“Don’t you…” the demon trailed off, eyes narrowing, “have something worth living for?” You swallowed, dropping your gaze to the ground.

“I have a cause worth dying for,” you said, voice steady. Your mind was made up, had been for a while. “We need a sword that’ll rival the RuhlHasunah Jechin, and this is the only way we can do that.” You dropped to your knees and came into a bow. “Leo, you’re the greatest swordsmith in history. Your blades are all legendary. _Please_ make me into a weapon that my master can use! Make me into a blade that’ll rival your greatest creation,” you begged. Your pleas were met with silence, but you didn’t dare move until he spoke.

“You don’t know, do you?” Leo asked, tone full of pity.

“I know that if I failed at this task, this kingdom will fall to King Dalmee of Sebern. I know that N stands a chance of defeating him, but he _needs_ a better sword. I know that King Dalmee needs to be _stopped_. Not even _you’ll_ be safe from that wretched sword Jechin,” you snapped, words growing desperate.

“Jechin wasn’t wretched,” Leo bit back, words coming out as more of an insulted pout that you would have expected. You dared to peek up at him, frustration welling up inside you when you saw that he was looking away, expression still blank and his tails swishing behind him.

“ _Please!_ ” you begged again. Leo took in a deep breath, closing his eyes. He let it out slowly, wrapping his arms around himself.

“A woman like you won’t do. Go home before they realize you’re gone,” Leo said after a few moments of silence. You clenched your fists, coming back up into a sitting position. You didn’t have a place to return to. This was your last hope at helping N and the others out.

“Is it because I’m not a virgin anymore?” you asked, voice wavering as you held panicking tears back. “If that’s the case then I’ll find one for you. Whatever it takes to get you what you need to make the sword!” You couldn’t leave until you could find a way to get him to agree to make a sword. Leo’s eyes snapped open, immediately narrowing into a harsh glare, practically glowing in the dark. The cat ears on the top of his head turned sideways and his tail fluffed, swishing angrily behind him.

“That was never a stipulation,” he hissed. “Jechin wasn’t.”

“Then why am I not good enough?” you shouted, beating your fists on the ground. The demon’s eyes softened and his ears turned forward.

“You’re pregnant,” he said simply, voice full of pity.

“Pregnant?” you repeated in disbelief before horror started setting in. He nodded, dropping his gaze to the ground.

“I can smell it, as well as sense it in your energy,” he explained.

Pregnant. The idea made you feel ill. You sat back, wrapping your arms around yourself as you tried to process the information. No, you certainly couldn’t go back, and the information made you want to leave Leo’s shop even less.

“The father is N, isn’t it?” Leo asked after several painfully long moments. You swallowed, unable to get your mouth to work for how fast your mind was reeling. “I don’t kill children. I can’t do that to N.” You clawed into your arms, fighting back ugly memories and trying your damned hardest not to start shaking.

“N’s not the father,” you croaked out, looking up at him. “I was raped. The father is–” you stumbled on your words, hating the thought, “the father is Dalmee’s right hand man, Jechin’s wielder.” Leo straightened, his eyes widening slightly, ears perking and tail stilling behind him. “No one will miss me or the child,” you continued, barely able to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill. You didn’t want to remember any of what happened. It was still too fresh on your mind, and hurt much more now that you knew walking out meant carrying the child of your rapist.

“When they found out what had happened, I was thrown out. They said I was tainted by the enemy and couldn’t continue with them. I don’t have anywhere to go back to, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t continue to help them,” you pressed, bending forward into another bow. “I beg you, _please_ make me into a sword so that I may continue to be useful to N.”

“I’m sorry,” Leo said, voice quiet and filled with sympathy. The rejection made it impossible to hold your tears back any longer. The thought of failing this, of having to live with the fleshly proof of your rape, was too much. “You love N?”

“I’ll give my _life_ for him,” you sobbed, clenching your fists and curling into yourself.

“Just like Jechin,” he murmured. He sighed loudly, his feet shuffling in the dirt filling the silence afterwards. “It seems a woman like you is perfect after all.” You stared up at him in shock, trying to soak in the words.

“Y-you’ll do it?” you asked. He nodded, humming. He paused, eyes widening and ears perking as if he just had a thought. He turned to look behind him, over his house at the full moon.

“If I drop everything, it will be done by the next full moon,” he said, turning back to you.

“ _Thank you_ ,” you sobbed, this time relieved. “Thank you so much.”

“It’ll be painful.”

“I can handle it,” you insisted with a laugh. The pain would be nothing if it meant being by N’s side.

-.-.-.-.-

Leo’s grip around you tightened reassuringly, causing the silk cloth you were wrapped in to rub against you. He stepped forward, his demeanor a little nervous–you could tell by the thrum of his heart beat. The cause was most likely the stares of your old companions, but you couldn’t bothered with them. You were so close, you could sense it, but it wasn’t close enough. Leo stilled, holding you out.

“A sword,” Leo stated matter of factly.

“A demon sword.” N’s voice–it sounded like home, though it was hard and suspicious.

“A sword more powerful than RuhlHasunah Jechin,” Leo corrected. The others in the vicinity began murmuring, no doubt in shock over Leo’s claim. N reached out and opened the silk cloth covering you. He gasped, barely audible, fingers brushing against your length, tentative and light. You hummed, happy. _Finally._

“It’s beautiful,” N said in awe.

“Her name is MahmCheher, Sad Miracle,” Leo explained quietly.

“MahmCheher,” N repeated. “But why are you bringing me such a sword? I thought you stayed neutral in times of conflict.”

“I, too, am affected by Dalmee’s actions,” Leo explained quietly. “The woman who requested the sword told me of the man who wields Jechin.”

“So you want us to stop him?” N asked, an amused smirk spreading across his lips as he pulled his hand away. You quieted, sad that his touch was gone.

“I only ask you return Jechin to me,” Leo answered, turning more serious.

“I promise I will,” N agreed, his smile quickly dropping. He looked down at you again, studying you carefully. “And the woman that requested the sword? What became of her?” N asked as he took you by the hilt. You sang happily, your power flaring visibly as you connected with N, making his eyes sparkle in awe. Leo nodded towards you, a smirk tugging on his lips.

“You know her well. It seems she’s excited to be back by her master’s side,” Leo answered. Horror and sorrow overtook N’s features as realization set in, his grip on you weakening as he began to tremble. “I expect you’ll treat her better in this form.”


End file.
